Lightning and Python
by bexmyxescape
Summary: Troy “Lightning” Bolton and Gabriella “Python” Montez were best friends. This is the story of the summer they fell in love…with each other. Troyella. [Chapter One up!]
1. Trailer

**A/N: **Well, here I am again. I went to go see my cousin graduate, (He was Valedictorian! Whoop Whoop!) so I have been gone for a few days. So, I got a chance to think up some pretty cool ideas for stories. I stumbled upon this one, and I really like it. So...here it is...well, the trailer, anyway. Enjoy!

Oh, don't worry, the nickname thing will be cleared up soon :-)

* * *

**Lightning and Python **

**Summary: **_Troy "Lightning" Bolton and Gabriella "Python" Montez were best friends. This is the story of the summer they fell in love…with each other. _

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned the rights to HSM, I think I would die. But, as you can see, I am still alive. So, sadly I must conclude, I do not own High School Musical or any of its affiliated characters. _

**Trailer **

**Voice over in bold**

_Actions in italics_

Speaking in normal

**They were best friends…**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy sitting on the grass in someone's yard, watching the clouds_

"Lightning, promise me something." Gabriella says, turning to face Troy.

"What?" He asks, and looks at her.

"That we'll be friends forever and ever," She holds out her pinkie.

"And _ever_, Python," He smiles and interlocks his pinkie with hers.

"Good."

**And she was just one of the boys…**

_Shows Gabriella, sitting at a lunch table, laughing with Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason_

_Shows Gabriella making a touch down in a game of flag football_

**When he gets a new girlfriend…**

_Shows Sharpay walking up to Troy, who is talking to his friends_

"Hi, Troy," Sharpay smiles, and wiggles her fingers.

"Oh, hey, Sharpay," He smiles back.

"Just wondering if we're still on for the mall." She says.

Troy smiles again, "Sure."

_Sharpay gives Troy a kiss on the cheek, and struts away_

"Oh, Troy!" All of Troy's friends make fun of him by mocking Sharpay, Gabriella included.

"Cut it out, you guys!" Troy tries to be serious, but can't help up smile a little.

"Oh, Lightning, we're just messing with you." Gabriella tells him.

**Will new feelings arise?**

_Shows Gabriella putting on make-up for the first time_

_Shows Gabriella spying on Troy and Sharpay at the mall_

"Whoa!" Gabriella yells, as she knocks over a shelf in a music store, and falls down herself.

"Python?" Troy asks her, a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Lightning." She smiles innocently at him, while Sharpay sends her a glare.

_Shows Troy and Gabriella talking in a parking lot, and Gabriella starts to walk away_

"Gabriella, are you…jealous?" Troy asks, with a small smirk on his face.

Gabriella turns around, "Yes!"

**From bexmyxescape, comes a story about friendship…**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy rolling on the ground laughing_

**Heartbreak…**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing, and Gabriella watching from an upstairs window_

_Shows Gabriella, in the same scene, turn away, while a tear falls down her cheek. _

**And how love can conquer all other feelings. **

"Troy, I think I might like you." Gabriella says timidly.

"Like, 'like, like'?" Troy asks.

Gabriella nods.

"Good."

**Staring Troy Bolton **

_Shows Troy playing basketball in a gym, and a satisfying "swish" is heard_

**Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella coming out of a bathroom with red hair_

"It was supposed to be a 'honey mist auburn'!" She almost screams in a panic.

Taylor begins to smile, "Well, honey, you missed auburn _way_ back."

**Also starring Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, and Ryan Evans **

**Lightning and Python**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy hanging up a scary poster in Troy's sister's room_

_Shows the two on the couch, watching TV_

"How long will it be before she screams?" Gabriella asks, and soon after a piercing scream in heard.

"You want some ice cream?" Troy asks, ignoring the scream.

"You bet." Gabriella smiles.

**Coming Soon**

* * *

**A/N: **So...what do y'all think? It was my first written trailer of my first _posted_ story. Reviews would be awesome!**  
**


	2. One: Partners in Crime

**Lightning and Python **

**One: Partners in Crime**

**A/N: ** So, I finally wrote this. I hope you guys like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the trailer. And, yes, I am a _huge _fan of the Suite Life. :-)

**Disclaimer: **If I had three wishes, the first would be world peace, and the second would be all rights to HSM. But, I have no wishes. So, I do not own High School Musical, or any of its affiliated characters. Oh, and the third wish? A hundred more wishes. ;-)

* * *

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton had been calling each other Lightning and Python since before they could remember. The two had grown up together, and hence they did everything together. Including the time when they ran away from home.

The pair of five-year-olds found their way to the open field at the edge of Albuquerque on that day. In this field, disaster took place. Long story short, a brightly colored Copperhead slithered its way to Gabriella, and bit her on the leg. Troy, being only five, quickly yelled, "Python!"

The young boy told his best friend that he was going to try and find some help. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the opposite direction. Dark storm clouds that had gathered in the sky had gone unnoticed, until he looked up. At that exact moment, Troy was struck by lightning.

Okay, so that was the story that Troy and Gabriella told the kids on their first day of junior high. Troy was never really struck by lightning, and Gabriella was never really bitten by a snake.

In truth, both nicknames had started with their last names. Bolton was cut in half to Bolt, elongated into Lightning Bolt, and finally ended at Lightning. Montez was shortened to Monty, lengthened into Monty Python (which she wouldn't answer to, no matter how loud you shouted it), and then just reduced to Python.

Their nicknames fit quite well, despite the fact that they were simply random. Troy was the captain of the basketball team; so naturally, he was as swift as lightning. Gabriella, although a tomboy, was very smart. As Co-Captain of the Scholastic Decathlon Team, she was clever and could strike quickly, like a python.

Since both the teens were leaders, someone who didn't actually know them would find it odd to see them sitting in the Principal's office. But, here they were, sitting directly across from Mr. Matsui, in his room filled with Wildcat Sprit.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez," The man began his speech, "people look up to you. Now, I'm not saying this to falter you, I'm saying it to remind you. Remind you that your actions affect this _entire_ school. Now, tell me…_how does it look if the school's top leaders are caught throwing eggs of the side of the building?_" Mr. Matsui raised his voice.

"Ah, classic." Troy smiled under his breath.

"What did you say, Mr. Bolton?" Mr. Matsui snapped at the blue eyed boy.

"Mr. Matsui," Gabriella said calmly, "what Troy meant was that we are truly sorry. We realize that we are role models to many people, and with that there comes a responsibility. We hope you accept our apology, and we promise that it will never happen again."

Mr. Matsui smiled warmly at the girl, "Well, I guess I can let you two off the hook. You already cleaned up the mess you made, and no one was hurt. I get it. You were just a couple of kids having some fun. But, next time, just rent some movies or something, okay?" Troy and Gabriella nodded, and the Principal led them out of his room.

Troy was the first one out, and leaned on a wall until his best friend came out. "Dang, Python, you are officially the master of sweet talki—"

Gabriella whacked him hard on the arm, "Lightning, you said that we wouldn't get caught! Now my science fair project is hitting a _major_ setback!"

"Sorry, I thought it would be safe in the rooftop garden." Troy defended.

"Why do I always let you talk me into these things?" Gabriella asked, more to herself than to him.

"Because, Python, you have a need to walk on the wild side. You are no stranger to danger." Troy smirked.

Gabriella gave him a blank look, "What?"

Troy sighed, "Don't tell me that you don't remember that day at the movies."

_Flashback_

Gabriella and Troy sat in the back seats of Ms. Montez's car. She was driving, while Mrs. Bolton was sitting in the shotgun.

"Okay, you two, since this is your first time at the movies by yourselves, we want you to stay together." Mrs. Bolton told them. The two thirteen-year-olds nodded.

The car pulled up to the front of the theater, and after another five minutes of going over the rules, and tearful goodbyes, Troy and Gabriella were finally able to get out. The pair waited in line to buy their tickets, and scanned over the movies that would be playing.

"How about we see…_Space Bunnies Invade Earth_?" Troy asked.

"I heard that it was really boring…Let's see _Saw_!" Gabriella suggested.

"Python, that's rated R. Our parents would kill us." Troy was apprehensive.

"Oh, Lightning, don't be such a worry wart. Our parents aren't here, so there's no way that they can find out." She said with a sly smile. Troy thought this over for a second, decided that it would be fine, and relaxed. By this time, the two had made it to the front of the line. "Two for _Space Bunnies Invade Earth_, please." Gabriella asked the teller sweetly.

"But you said—"

Gabriella stepped on her friend's foot, and gave him a look that said "Shut up!"

"What was that for?" Troy mumbled once they had got inside.

"We have to be sneaky about it, Lightning." Gabriella explained.

"So we buy a ticket to one movie and go see another one? That's illegal!" Troy shouted. Gabriella quickly clamped her hand over his mouth and told him to be quiet.

"We're going to be perfectly fine." She reassured him.

∙∙∙

"How could you go to an R- rated movie? We trusted you!" Ms. Montez told Troy and Gabriella firmly.

"That movie was way too old for you! _That's_ why it was rated R!" Mrs. Bolton chimed in.

"Mom and Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella began in that same sweet voice, "We're sorry. We realize that going to another movie was wrong. We'll never do it again, and we hope you accept our apology."

After the two mothers talked it over, Troy and Gabriella were basically off the hook. Accept for the fact that they couldn't go to the movies for a week, but it was something that they would get through.

_End Flashback _

"Okay, so we got in trouble every now and then," Gabriella scoffed, "no big deal."

"Just admit it, Python," Troy said with a smile, "You _like _to get in trouble."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Fine. I _live_ for thrills, excitement! I am your regular adrenaline junkie." Her words were laced with sarcasm, "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Troy smiled. He flung a causal arm around her shoulders, and the pair began walking down the hallway. "Does this mean that we're partners in crime?"

Gabriella laughed, "I guess it does."

* * *

**A/N: **So I know the nickname thing was lame, but...no it was pretty much just lame. It was the only thing that really made sense to me. Anyway, I know this chapter was short, and I was expecting it to be longer. Oh, well. Hopefully, the next chapter will be.

Mini-summary for the next chapter:

Gabriella goes from "one of the guys" to "one of the girls" like _that_.  
The debut of the Ice Princess.

To be honest, I didn't think that this was all that great. But, maybe you did. So, reviews would be cool.


End file.
